The Game Grimm Forest
The Game Grimm Forest is a cooperative survival RPG for PC (Steam) (Linux and other platform support later on) with a focus on social mechanics. The setting is inspired by the original Grimm Brothers’ folk and fairy tales, as well as Slavic/Bulgarian mythology. The game itself has a vast variety of gameplay features – we have summarized some of them below. If you want more in-depth look of our game and the development process, you should definitely check out and follow our blog section, i. Briefly, you will: * become a simple villager – control a normal fellow with his strengths and weaknesses, perks and goals; * tune up for day/night cycles – during the day prepare yourselves (build, repair, craft, brew, scavenge); during the nights fend off bandits, beasts and monsters; * cooperate or defect – work together to survive, plan, discuss, vote, elect village roles; beware of selfish and malicious fellows; * explore the woods to gather precious resources, items, artifacts and knowledge, but watch your step; there is no telling what creatures you will encounter; The Story In this game you will become one of the hardworking, god-fearing town folk that have fled the horrors of a nameless 16th century European war. There is nothing but blood, fire and pain left behind you. The one place in the world, which the war has not reached, seems to be the Great Forest, where you’re headed, seeking refuge. On your way you meet other people – strangers with strange tales to tell. You stick together, because it’s your best chance to survive. Deep into the woods you build your own village. Just a few measly huts at first, it must grow and strengthen if you are to last. The forest around you is a different world, magical and mystical, beautiful and scary. Step by step you discover ancient secrets you wish were left forgotten. Overview First off, know that “Grimm Forest” is a survival game, different from what you are used to in this genre. It’s not a question of whether you will survive; it’s a question of how long you can fend off your enemies before you die. When your village falls, you will have very slim chances of finding another safe haven. You start off each game with a randomly generated character – with his strengths, weaknesses, perks and goals. During the first in-game days you will be on the road with what little you could salvage from your previous possessions, travelling deeper and deeper into the forest. Eventually, your group (or what’s left of it) will reach a suitable place and settle. In the following days, more refugees are likely to arrive and join you – until you decide to close your gates, that is. Resources are scarce, so you simply can’t accept everybody. What’s most important is that the bigger the village gets, the more attention it will draw and, trust us, you don’t want to draw much attention in this forest. You build your settlement together with the other survivors, vote for every decision the villagers have to make, explore the woods, scavenge for useful resources, and ultimately – fend off bandits, beasts and monsters lured to the village walls each night. Be on the lookout, for your role may come with hidden goals! It is up to you how you will contribute to the village. You can even take the role of mayor, captain of the guards, master of the scavengers, main architect, etc. Leading requires responsibility, so following a leader seems simpler, yet being a follower is not always an easy task. Your village will fall sooner or later, that is inevitable. Attacks upon it will become more and more vicious with each passing night, so you’ll need a strategy; learn to cooperate with the rest of the survivors. Share your shelter with the best men and women you can find and try to balance between work and rest – your stamina, health and sanity are key in protecting your settlement. Upon death you will start over, with a new character, in a new village and new players. You will have to find the balance between cooperating with the other villagers (since you can’t achieve very much entirely on your own) and taking care of yourself – your survival is your primary goal, after all. Phases There are two main phases within the game – day and night, respectively. This element is similar to how turn-based games work. During the day, the players carry out their various tasks – scavenging the woods for valuable items, gathering resources, building, crafting and preparing their defences. The nights last only several minutes, but this is when the ghoulish forest dwellers exact their attacks upon the village. During this phase, players are observers to what happens, as they have already preset all of their night-time actions. Everyone who lived to see the daylight continues the struggle the next day. The goal of the game is to survive as long as possible; though, as mentioned earlier, you might be given some special additional goals to achieve. You will also get a whole bunch of: * Structures, defenses and mechanisms to build (or, more likely, to make you quarrel); * Village roles to take (someone has to be blamed for the failure); * Perks and skills for your character (be grateful if you have both of your arms and legs); * Terrains and special locations (Why, come inside, my dear wanderer); * Resources and items to find, gather, craft and fuse together, including some tempting legendary gear (which will basically lure you to your inevitable death); * Conditions, which dramatically affect your gameplay (also leading to your inevitable death); * Animal companions to aid you (unless you decide to eat them); * Bandits, beasts and monsters to accompany you as well (unless they decide to eat you); * Hidden roles and personal goals (to make cooperation harder, as if you could achieve it anyways…).